inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anderson Firestorm
Photos Stop removing photos off a page and then adding them again (duplicating). An example of where you've done this is Toga Karen's page. Thank you, Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 22:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Aliea Gakuen Sprites Can I ask a favor? You also add sprites right? Can you add the sprites for the Aliea Gakuen teams? (Like Gemini Storm, Epsilon and some others) Because I don't have those character's sprites. I'm hoping for you're reply. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 03:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Favor 2 I don't know if im right but... do you understand japenese? You seem to understand japenese so... can I ask a favor? You play the IE3 game right? So I was wondering if you could create ALL of the game exclusive teams? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :) thanks for adding some game exclusive teams. I hope im not sounding to be demanding, but can i ask another favor? Can you upload Zeus, Red Matador; Tenkuu no Shito and Dark Angels sprites? It's because you're one of the few who upload sprites... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 23:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sprites Can I ask where do you get that sprites of the characters? And how did you that? And where did you get those nice formations of the teams and the logo's? Thanks, [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 18:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) can you get the spirites of the substitue players from shin teikou please reply Estyman 02:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) i mean sprites thnanks have you got the benched players please reply Estyman 00:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks alot mate thanks alot mate Estyman 19:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Recruiting Nakata Can I ask something? I always see Nakata in Italy's area.... but I can't recruit him.... How can you recruit him? -- 23:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Ahh..... okay thanks :) -- 23:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Wii Poster I saw you upload a wallpaper.... it's nice XD Hey, I was wondering, could you upload all wallpapers that can be unlocked in the Wii game? Can you add those photos at the Wii game articles with a new section wallpapers? Just use a slideshow though. -- 01:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) File names Please give the files you upload proper and clear names, stuff like "Images (5)" isn't an acceptable name and will get your file deleted. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Scout characters Do not add categories to the scout characters pages, the template already adds all the necessary ones. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *If we had to add categories for every single team that appears in the game, it'll be night twice over before we're done. Please stick to the categories the template adds, for now, the articles aren't complete anyway, we're doing things one at time and in an organized fashion. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yuka? Uh, the scout character page you created under the name "Yuka" should actually be named Tomoka. You wrote the right hiragana, but for some reason you wrote Yuka as the romanization. Please pay more attention next time. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Team Formation Hey there! I know we haven't talked before, but hello! I just want to say that I want to know how to make my own Team Formation picture... like the one on your page. Ahahaa... well, if you could help me, that would be awesome! Thank you! :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Chou Majin Evarth' 'Shellbit Burst' ' ' ' 00.55/07.10.2013 Thank you Hey Anderson! Thanks for your edit on Karen's page, it is really appreciated. Good to see you back after that long time! Misch60 (talk) 21:54, July 13, 2018 (UTC)